carringtondynastyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Mid-East Meeting (1982)
Plot Overview It is now a few weeks since Krystle's miscarriage, and Krystle is becoming more despondent. She feels she has failed Blake. As the pearls he bought for Krystle do not lift her spirits, Blake decides he is going to force her to see Nick Toscanni. Blake may not be able to fix many of his problems, but he will fix this one. Krystle, at first, refuses to see Nick. She does begin to recover and is even willing to attend a family dinner, which is instantly ruined by Fallon with her uncanny ability of saying the wrong thing at the wrong time. After another command from Blake, Krystle, agrees to see Nick. Krystle may be looking bad, but Claudia is looking much better. She is working at Denver-Carrington and is living elsewhere. Claudia happens to be working in the file room which is perfect for Cecil who has learned that Denver-Carrington has developed an improved way to extract oil from shale. Cecil invites Claudia to dinner and she reluctantly accepts. At dinner, Cecil tells Claudia that he is willing to help her look for Matthew and Lindsay. Steven, rejected by Claudia, is going to turn to some blonde bimbo - Dottie - even though there is someone living in the Carrington mansion who is willing to be with him - Sammy Jo. Blake happens to see the two leave and tells him the next morning that the woman is pretty much a hooker. Fallon, on the other hand, is having a rough time. She is pregnant and none to happy about it. She wants to end her marriage with Jeff and marry Nick. Not only does Fallon want to end her marriage, she wants to end the pregnancy. Jeff learns of Fallon's appointment for an abortion and he demands that she have the child. She can have the divorce, after she gives birth to his child. Alexis manages to get her favorite suite in Rome where she can entertain the elusive Rashid Ahmed. Rashid is no fool, Alexis wants something. She wants access to those tankers with the Denver-Carrington oil, but the details can be worked out after a night of love making. The next day, Alexis calls Blake and tells him he must rush to Rome for a meeting with Ahmed - but he should not tell anyone, including Krystle. Blake agrees. After getting off the phone with Blake, Alexis tells Ahmed that she will come up with a good reason why Ahmed will not be there when Blake arrives. Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Linda Evans ... Krystle Carrington * Pamela Sue Martin ... Fallon Carrington * Pamela Bellwood ... Claudia Blaisdel * Al Corley ... Steven Carrington * John James ... Jeff Colby * Lloyd Bochner ... Cecil Colby * Heather Locklear ... Sammy Jo Dean * Lee Bergere ... Joseph Anders * Joan Collins ... Alexis Carrington * James Farentino ... Dr. Nick Toscanni rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Victoria Carroll ... Dottie * John Saxon ... Rashid Ahmed * Barbara Tarbuck ... Dr. Holton * Andrew Masset ... Aldo * Dale Johnson ... Maitre D' * Virginia Hawkins ... Jeanette Robbins Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive producer * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... supervising producer * Elaine Rich .... producer * Edward Ledding .... producer * John B. Moranville .... associate producer Info Alert This episode aired two weeks after the previous episode. On December 30, 1981 ABC aired the TV-movie "Summer Solstice". Production details * Shooting dates: from 04-Nov-1981 to 12-Nov-1981 * Filming Locations: 20th Century Fox studios; The Enchanted Hill (Beverly Hills). * Deleted scenes : Sammy Jo and Steven talk before he goes working; Frank visits Sammy Jo and tells her he won't take her back; Fallon chats with a woman in the waiting room of her obstetrician. Quotes * Fallon Carrington Colby: How paranoid can we get? Jeff Colby: Very, when we're dealing with a Fallon.